Sweet dreams
by HerFlamesofFury
Summary: When Maurice casts a spell to help her sleep, she is oblivious to the damage she has inflicted on everyone else in Happy Tree Town. She alone can undo the damage, but will she succeed, or will everyone have eternal Nightmares? HTF x HAF fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since the last time I wrote a fanfic. My mind has been tangled up in a lot of different … things. Well, here's another ridiculous HTFxHAF fanfic. Enjoy! (Rated T for Violence, language and mild sexual harassment)**

(It's late night in Happy Tree Town. All the animals slumber in their shelters, awaiting a brand new day… okay, not all the animals)

Maurice: Evil, I can't sleep.

Evil: Same here.

Maurice: (gets out of bed) I'm gonna get me some coffee.

Evil: Maurice, how many cups have you taken?

Maurice: Uh… a few.

Evil: No wonder you can't sleep. And I've already told you not to take coffee at night.

Maurice: I'm sorry, I forgot.

Evil: It's okay. Tomorrow, we try to get rid of your caffeine addiction, alright?

Maurice: … What's caffeine?

Evil: The reason you're addicted to coffee. Now come back to bed and try to get some sleep.

Maurice: Well, okay. (Climbs back into bed)

**Two hours later…**

Maurice: Evil, I still can't sleep.

Evil: Same here.

Maurice: What's the time?

Evil: Two in the morning.

Maurice: Why can't we sleep?

Evil: I don't know… maybe it's because we were unconscious for a week after my dad pulverised us.

Maurice: Oh, pops. I wonder how we can survive his attacks sometimes.

Evil: We have died more than survived, though.

Maurice: Yeah. Like that time he ripped me in two, crushed your head with a giant rock…

Evil: Kitten, not right now, okay?

Maurice: Okay. Good night.

Evil: Good night.

**Half an hour later…**

Maurice: (sits up) I can't fucking sleep!!

Evil: Same here.

Maurice: This really bites.

Evil: (Covers his head with the sheet) Wish there was some stupid spell that could make us sleep…

Maurice: … Spell?

Evil: Don't tell me you don't know what a spell is.

Maurice: Evil, it's brillanint!

Evil: Brilliant, Maurice.

Maurice: I'll be right back.

Evil: Where you going?

Maurice: I'm going to the sorcery room.

Evil: Sorcery? … Wait, I'll follow you there.

Maurice: Whatever.

(Maurice and Evil are later in a large room full of magic books)

Evil: Wow. This place is big. Has it really been here all this time?

Maurice: Yup. (Pulls out a really large blue book)

Evil: So… what you looking for?

Maurice: This book has grey magic spells in it. Maybe I can find something that will help us sleep.

Evil: Oh, gotcha.

Maurice: (flipping through the book) Hey, I think I found one!

Evil: That was fast.

Maurice: It says here, "The spirit of slumber gives the restless dreams of peace, joy and all things gay…" Gay? That's disgusting!

Evil: Maurice, gay also means happy.

Maurice: It does? That's odd.

Evil: "… But the arrogant and dissipated shall suffer dreams of woe, anguish and sorrow, for their wickedness they shall pay." (Sweatdrops)

Maurice: Hmm… yeah, let's use this spell.

Evil: Um, I don't think that's such a good idea…

Maurice: Gobbledygook. It'll be fine!

Evil: I hope so…

**That's the end of chapter one. Sorry there were no HTF characters in this chapter, but no worries; ahead there will be more HTF than HAF. Please review, but no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't been able to use the computer as much as I used to ever since school started. Oh well, here's chapter 2! (Rating stays the same)**

(It's early morning, like around 6 o'clock)

Maurice: (Wakes up with a scream)

Evil: (Wakes up immediately after) What? Who? DON'T KILL ME!!!

Maurice: Oh, sorry love. Did I wake you?

Evil: Oh, no. It's okay.

Maurice: So, did you have a good sleep?

Evil: Not… really.

Maurice: Nightmare?

Evil: Yeah. How about you?

Maurice: More like a "flash" mare, if you ask me.

Evil: I wonder if it was the spell that caused this.

Maurice: Well, it was probably just an unexpected event. Besides, everyone gets bad dreams, right?

Evil: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Maurice: (looks at a clock) It's already 6:30? I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!!

Evil: Uhh… you don't have a job here, remember?

Maurice: Oh yeah! I forgot.

Evil: (Sigh) You silly little fox.

Maurice: (giggles, climbs out of bed)… You know, Evil, my dream is still scaring me a bit.

Evil: Really? Well then, how about we walk the fear away? You know, just the two of us.

Maurice: Great idea!

(Walking outside…)

Evil: (looks down at Maurice, who is holding his hand tightly) You still look scared.

Maurice: No. I'm fine, really I am! (forces a smile)

Evil: Look, Kitsune, you would feel much better if you told me what's bothering you so much.

Maurice: … Hey look, it's Flaky! (Runs over to a bench)

Flaky: ?? (Looks up)

Maurice: Hi Flaky!

Flaky: Oh, hi Maurice.

Maurice: (takes a good look at Flaky) Hey, you're depressed. What's the matter?

Flaky: I don't really want to talk about it.

Maurice: Did you have… a bad dream?

Flaky: How did you know?

Maurice: I don't know. Evil and I had a bad dream too.

Flaky: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. (Looks down again)

Maurice: (Getting a bit worried) _It couldn't have been the spell. Besides, everybody gets bad dreams._

Flaky: Don't worry about me, I'm fine, really! You and your husband can continue your walk. I'll be alright.

Maurice: Are you sure?

Flaky: Yes. I'm sure.

Maurice: Well, if you say so. (Walks back to Evil)

Evil: Everything alright?

Maurice: Yeah.

Evil: Even Flaky?

Maurice: Not really. She says she's okay, but she said she had a bad dream too.

Evil: Looks like we're not the only ones.

Maurice: Yep. But maybe it was just the three of us.

Lumpy: (Falls out of a tree, lands on top of Maurice)

Evil: What the screw??

Maurice: AAAH!! Lumpy get off of me! I think you made me puncture my lungs!!

Lumpy: (apparently can't hear what Maurice is saying)

Evil: Lumpy, get off of Maurice!

Lumpy: … (Stands up)

Evil: (rushes over to Maurice's aid) Maurice are you okay?

Maurice: Of course I'm not okay! A moose fell on me for Pete's sake!!

Giggles: (was passing by, then spotted the scenario and rushed over) What's going on here?

Evil: Lumpy fell on Maurice.

Maurice: And made my rib puncture my lungs!!

Giggles: I don't think your ribs were punctured, but I can tell you're hurt badly.

Maurice: Well, he could at least say he's sorry.

Giggles: Yeah. Lumpy, apologise to Maurice:

Lumpy: ...

Giggles: Lumpy? (Stands in front of him) Lumpy, are you ignoring me?

Lumpy: (Apparently can't see either)

Giggles: Hello? (Waves in front of his face)

Lumpy: (Walks towards the road, then gets hit by a random truck)

Giggles: (Gasp) Oh my lord! Lumpy committed suicide!!

Maurice: That was weird.

Evil: _Was this another side effect from the spell? I sure hope not…_

**Well that's the end of chapter two. I must apologize for taking so long to update. I'll update chapter three as soon as possible. But first, I've got to think about stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so-o-o sorry for taking so long to update! I can't really explain why, though. It's the weekend now so I'll try to update as much as possible since I can only use the computer on Fridays now. So here's chapter 3!**

(Evil and Maurice are back home, trying to figure out what exactly is going on)

Evil: This is confusing. You had a nightmare, I had a nightmare, Flaky had a nightmare, Giggles had a nightmare and then Lumpy commits suicide.

Maurice: I don't understand the last part. Why on earth would Lumpy want to commit suicide? More importantly, what the fuck is suicide?

Evil: Self-murder.

Maurice: Oh.

Evil: Are you sure the spell has nothing to do with this?

Maurice: I'm sure. And I'll prove it.

Evil: How?

Maurice: Umm…

(Outside again…)

Maurice: First of all, we look for Flippy. I'm sure he's fine. I mean, he was in the army and all.

Evil: And still kills like he's in the army.

Maurice: Hey, I found him!

Evil: That was fast.

Maurice: (runs over to Flippy, who is sitting on a bench) Hi Flippy!

Flippy: (Looks up at her) Hi Maurice. What are you doing here?

Maurice: Proving how brillanint I am!

Flippy: Brilliant, Maurice.

Maurice: Yeah, what you said!

Flippy: (sighs)

Maurice: (makes eye contact with him) Hey, you look as depressed as Flaky. What's the matter?

Flippy: Nothing serious, just a bad dream.

Maurice: _Him too? This can't be right. _Was it… really bad?

Flippy: Probably the worst I've ever had.

Maurice: Oh man… well, sorry to hear that. We'll talk later, okay?

Flippy: Sure. Oh, tell your husband I said hi.

Maurice: Sure. (Walks back to Evil)

Evil: So, were you right? Or did he have a bad dream just like I said?

Maurice: That was just a lucky fluke. There are still a lot of people left to ask.

Evil: Okay, prove yourself correct.

Maurice: Gladly.

(Two hours later…)

Evil: I win.

Maurice: Curse you and your luck! Okay, just your luck.

Evil: Now are you convinced that your spell did this?

Maurice: We'll wait until tomorrow. If everyone still has a bad dream then I'll be convinced.

Evil: Okay. Let's go home before the kids get worried.

Maurice: Don't worry about the kids. I left a clone there to take care of them.

Evil: … You left a clone with the kids?

Maurice: Yeah.

Evil: (slaps his forehead) We have to go home, now!

Maurice: What's the rush?

Evil: No time. (Picks her up, spreads open his wings) I can't believe you let a clone take care of the kids. (Flies off)

(At home…)

Maurice clone: (panting and hiding behind a fridge)

Vixen: Where are you impostor? Come out and show yourself!

Link: Don't make this hard for yourself.

Maurice clone: _These kids are crazy! I have to get away from them, and fast!_

Jinx: Aha! I found you!

Maurice clone: AAAAAHH!

Jinx: Surrender, evil villain!

Maurice clone: AAAAAHH!

Vixen: Any last words?

Maurice clone: AAAAAHH!

Vixen: Weird last words. Anyway, prepare to meet your maker!

(Out of nowhere, Maurice jumps on Vixen)

Vixen: Mom?

Maurice: Don't kill it! Everything's under control.

Vixen: But…

Maurice: No "Buts" young lady.

Evil: (Walks over to the clone) I wonder what you did this time.

Maurice clone: (sweatdrops)

Maurice: Okay, clone. Be gone.

(Maurice clone disappears)

Link: Cool.

Maurice: There, I got rid of my clone. Are you happy now, Evil?

Evil: Yeah. Now let's get back to business.

Maurice: Lead the way, hubby.

Evil: (Walks away)

Maurice: Hey, kids, please don't disturb me and daddy, okay?

Vixen: Okay, mom. We'll be good.

Link: Very good.

Jinx: Super good!

Maurice: Good! (Follows Evil)

Link: Hey, Vix?

Vixen: What?

Link: What do you think those two are up to?

Vixen: What they're always up to: The "S" word.

Link: The "S" word?

Vixen: You know the "S" word. When mom and dad make funny sounds in their bedroom?

Link: Oh yeah. Gross!

Vixen: I know.

(Back to Evil and Maurice…)

Evil: I knew this wasn't a good idea.

Maurice: Look, Evil, I know it was pretty bizarre for everyone in Happy Tree Town to have a bad dream at the same time, but it's possible.

Evil: For all of them to be just as bad, I don't think so.

Maurice: We'll just wait another night, just to verify that it's really the spell.

Evil: And what will you do when you find out it is the spell?

Maurice: Um… reverse it, I guess.

Evil: I wonder how you're going to do that.

**And so, chapter 3 comes to an end, and depends on chapter 4 to continue this eccentric story. So stay tuned! (And hope it won't take me another month to update)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, a chapter that takes less than a month to complete! It's the weekend again, and I don't have any homework to worry about. Anyway, enough about me, time for chapter four!**

(It's seven in the morning; the streets of Happy Tree Town are cold and quiet. Not a sound was made. Nobody got out of bed, nobody died, nobody injured themselves, and nobody even sneezed.)

(Home of Evil and Maurice…)

Maurice: (twitching and sleep-talking) Mu… mustn't do it… daddy…

Evil: (Wakes up, looks at his wife) _I wonder what MK's dreaming about…_

Maurice: (Wakes up as well)

Evil: Kitsune? Are you alright?

Maurice: … (Hugs Evil and starts crying) I'm such an idiot.

Evil: No you're not. Don't talk like that.

Maurice: It's true. What kind of a daughter kills her own father because of an order?

Evil: That wasn't your fault, Maurice.

Maurice: I killed him. I had the option to walk away, but I had to be so obedient. Everything is my fault.

Evil: Stop blaming yourself, Maurice. I mean, if I were kidnapped at an unreasonably young age, I would've done the same thing.

Maurice: At least your father isn't a president.

Evil: … (Sigh)

Maurice: (Gets out of bed, wipes away her tears)

Evil: (Sits up) Maurice, where are you going?

Maurice: I'm going to find a way to reverse this curse, alone. Evil, please don't worry about me.

Evil: (Getting a bit worried) You make whatever you do sound so dangerous.

Maurice: It's that dangerous, Evil. But I have to do it. It's my mess, and it's my clean-up.

Evil: Do you know what you're going to do?

Maurice: Every effective reversible spell is life-threatening, and I think it's worth it. (Walks towards the door, walks back quickly and kisses Evil) That's just in case I don't make it. Wish me luck. (Leaves)

Evil: _Maurice… you're brave, but rather foolish. Just make it back alive._

(Sorcery room again…)

Maurice: (Flipping through the same book she used to cast the spell) Reverse, reverse, reverse… there's gotta be a reversible spell here somewhere … Here we go! Let's see now, "The spirit of slumber is chaste and divine. Only the saintly can confront its holiness. All secular thoughts must be eradicated and the soul must be cleansed." That means I have to cleanse all my spirit energy. (Sniff) I hate meditation.

…...

(Several hours later, the town is slightly more active)

Lumpy: (Playing Uno with a banana) … Uno. I win!

Banana: (Not doing anything, because it's a banana for Pete's sake)

Cub: (Walks over to Lumpy, taps his shoulder) what's that? (Points at the cards)

Lumpy: Those are cards with giant numbers on it.

Cub: What's that? (Points at the banana)

Lumpy: That's my opponent.

Cub: … What's that?

Lumpy: The banana.

Giggles: (Dizzy for some reason) I'm gonna be sick… (Leans on a pole)

Pole: (Falls on a seesaw with a rock on it, rock catapults into the air and crushes Lumpy, Cub and the Banana)

Giggles: (Gasp!) Oh my goodness! (Runs over to the rock and tries to remove it, but is failing miserably)

Cuddles: (Spots Giggles, walks over to her and taps her shoulder) Why are you trying to remove that rock?

Giggles: Two citizens and a fruit are under there!

Cuddles: (Clears throat) Step aside, little lady. Let me handle this. (Wiggles tail, flexes arms and attempts to remove the rock, with no success) I can't move it.

Giggles: We're gonna need some help.

Cuddles: Maybe Handy can help us.

Giggles: Handy is on vacation.

Cuddles: When was that announced?

Giggles: Yesterday. You should really read things on the billboard.

Cuddles: Great. (Sigh) Now what?

Giggles: I don't know. (Leans on the rock)

(Somewhere else…)

Petunia: (Picking petunias) I love flowers that have my name. (Steps on some thorns) Ow! (Looks at her foot, the thorns are sticking out) Stupid thorns! (Tries to pull out the thorns, but the pain is unbearable for her) Somebody assist me please!

Sniffles: (Runs over to her with a first aid kit) what happened?

Petunia: I clearly stepped on thorns.

Sniffles: Okay, let me tweeze them out for you. (Puts on some gloves and takes out tweezers) This is gonna hurt, but bear with it. (Yanks out the thorns one by one)

Petunia: AAAAHH! …Ow.

Sniffles: (Wraps some bandages around her foot) There, all done. Be careful next time, Petunia.

Petunia: Thanks Sniffles.

Sniffles: No problem.

(The duo suddenly hear some screaming in the distance; Flaky is running for her life from what appears to be Flippy's truck)

Flaky: Somebody help me! He's gone mad again!

Evil Flippy: (Laughing hysterically, steps on the gas)

Flaky: (Getting tired) I can't run forever! (Runs past Petunia and Sniffles) Get out of here!

(Before the two can even blink, Evil Flippy flattens them)

Flaky: (Runs towards a sign written "WARNING! CLIFF AHEAD") Cliff?

Evil Flippy: (Reads the sign, panics and steps on the brakes, but, unfortunately, falls off the cliff)

Flaky: … (Relieved) It's all over.

(Flippy's van explodes, which causes a bunch of boulders to fall down, crushing Flaky in the process)

(Back at the residence of the sorceress and her slightly perverted husband…)

Vixen: It's been seven hours now.

Jinx: Is mom okay?

Evil: She'll be fine. She just has to do some work in the spirit world.

Link: Then she's dead?

Evil: No. She isn't dead, Link! … _I hope she's not dead, anyway._

Jinx: (Looks at Evil) Daddy you look worried. Are you sure she's okay?

Evil: I know she will be. She's a strong woman. A simple trip into the spirit world couldn't possibly kill her.

Vixen: Sounds dangerous.

Evil: Not for your mom.

Vixen: She's died how many times already.

Evil: We've all died before… well, everybody except Julia.

Jinx: What's it like to be dead?

Evil: Not good. That's all I'll tell you.

(Back to Maurice…)

Maurice: (In a meditating position: her eyes are white, she's floating in the air and spirit energy is flying all around her) _Spiritual energy must be cleansed... _(Suddenly collapses)

Link: (Senses something) Dad! There's something wrong with mom! I felt her collapse!

Evil: Stay here. (Darts into the room Maurice is in)

Maurice: (lifeless)

Evil: … damn it. _Don't you dare fail. You have a whole family waiting for you, Maurice._

**Another chapter comes to an end, and depends on the next chapter to continue this abnormal tale. Stay tuned for chapter 5! (And wish Maurice luck in the spirit world too please)**


End file.
